Duel Personalities
by Deidara and Gaara fangirl
Summary: SORRY DISCONTINUEING WITH THIS. Duel Personalities Sora has a duel personality. One part is Sora, the other is Roxas. Riku loves Sora but Axel loves Roxas. Kairi loves Sora but Namine loves Roxas. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Duel Personalities

**Duel Personalities**

**Sora has a duel personality. One part is Sora, the other is Roxas. Riku loves Sora but Axel loves Roxas. Kairi loves Sora but Namine loves Roxas.**

**What could possibly go wrong?**

**Kingdom Hearts is copyright to SquareEnix and does not belong to me no matter how much I wish for it to.**

Sora woke up on monday morning dreading another day of school, but the brown haired boy felt relieved that he wasn't still at the hospital. Sora looked in the bathroom mirror and turned away. He'd been in the hospital to try to get _rid _of his 'other self' not to make him see it even clearer. He left the room as quickly as he could, leaving his school uniform unopened upstairs. He ate very little breakfast.

"Oh Sora, please eat something." His mother nagged. "You'll need your strength for school."

"I'm not hungry..." He started before switching off. He'd become a lot quieter during his stay at the hospital. He'd been alone, that's why.

"Oh Sora, please eat, your as thin as bone! Did they feed you properly while you were-"

"MOTHER!" Sora screamed, standing up so suddenly his bowl of cereal fell on the floor. There was silence for a minute as Sora stared at the bowl before running to his mother who held his tighter than she ever had before.

* * *

Sora stared at his school uniform as his mother cleared up the mess he'd made moments ago. He watched her, not understanding quiet why she wansn't mad but very glad she wasn't all the same. She got up and smiled at him and checked the clock.

"Come on Sora, I expect your friends will be glad to see you again." She gently said. Sora sighed, remembering what he'd done.

"I hope so. I hope so..."

* * *

_Sora laughed as Riku told him a story._

_"Then Kairi went to Selphie to see if it was true and, of course, Selphie had no clue what she was on about. So she came back to me and I was all like, well I guess it wasn't true after all."_

_Riku leaned closer to Sora who hid his face behind his book shyly. The two boys were at the back of the libary. That was at least three months ago. Riku's face drew closer to Sora's, Sora panicked and-_

_Roxas screamed in protest and slapped Riku. Riku leaned backwards and fell off his chair._

_"S-Sora?!" He stuttered, shocked. _

_"Sora? I'm Roxas." The boy, who's hair seemed more... blonde... somehow. Riku took the boys hand and Roxas growled. Axel stared through the bookshelf nearby. His face went red as the blonde(er) boy attacked the silver haired boy._

_Neither Sora nor 'Roxas' returned to school the next day..._Axel sighed as he walked by the school where he had once seen the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. In fact he was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen! He sighed and stared through the railings sadly, three months and he hadn't seen him since.

* * *

"Goodbye Ro-" Axel suddenly found himself on the floor.

"Sorry..." Axel looked up to see a boy staring down on him. His face went red at the wispering boy who'd knocked him over. He got up and dusted himself off.

"That's okay, Sora?"

"You know my name?"

"Yeah, I'm Axel by the way. A-X-E-L, Axel. Got it memorized?"

A woman then called the boy named Sora and he ran to her side, leaving Axel smiling. He continued to walk down the road.

"Oh Zexion, just wait until you hear what happened when I was returning your books!"

* * *

Sora threw his hood up over his head and made sure it covered his face. He took his mothers hand and she looked down at him, leading him through the school. She sighed.

"Sora, you know while I talk to the headmaster your going to have to sit outside."

"Hmm..."

"And your going to be in Kairi's class again, won't that be nice?"

"Hmm..."

"Sora, your not even going to speak to them are you?" Sora didn't answer.

"I might... But I don't know if they even want to talk to me."

Sora's mother smiled kindly and let go of his hand, turning into the headmasters office.

* * *

Riku closed his locker and began walking down the hall. Selphie waved at him from the other side of the hall but he ignored her and turned down the nearest corridor as if he were in a hurry. He walked and walked then stopped. He turned around and stared at the floor outside the headmasters room. A boy was sat next to the door, staring at his shoes. Riku walked over to him and smiled.

"Hi, are you new?" The boy grabbed his hood and pulled it even further over his head. Riku raised an eyebrow and sat next to the boy. "What's your name? What year are you in?"

The boy said nothing, he just continued staring at his shoes. Riku stared down at them with him. Something clicked. There was only one boy he knew who wore trainers like that.

"Sora?" He wispered and the boy let out a long sigh. Riku smiled as the bell rang once.

"I'll see you at lunch. Canteen OK? And if you don't come, I'll tell Kairi your here myself."

As Riku got up and left the second bell rang and Sora was summoned into the headmasters sat on the hard wooden chairs in the headmasters office. His mother pulled his hood down. The old headmaster with thinning grey hair smiled at him kindly.

"Sora, your mother and I have had a little chat now, and we've come to a conclusion as to what to do for you."

He paused expecting Sora to speak but the boy remainded silent. His wide eyes staring at the shiny wooden table. It reflected images. It reflected Roxas back to him.

"So," The headmaster continued. "We've decided that if you ever feel like your going to hurt somebody or you just need a break we've set up the small isolation room for you to calm down in."

His mother sighed and pushed his head up for him to look at the headmaster.

"I'm sorry, he has been listening but he's a bit weary of reflective objects such as mirrors." She explained. Sora stood up suddenly and grabbed his timetable off the headmasters desk.

"Thaa--" Sora stopped and left. His mother shook her head and stood up.

"Thank you sir, I hope he'll be back to normal soon."

* * *

Sora sat in the room that had been set up for him to calm down in. He looked around sadly and pulled his hood up over his face, once again. Just standing there he had no clue how long he stood there but the bell in the hall rang again, meaning that first period was over and second was about to begin. He walked around the desk in the middle of the room and sat down. The chair was surprisingly comfortable. He assumed it was because he was 'mental'.

_"Your not mental Sora, your just special."_

He'd heard the words may times from his mother but he didn't believe them. It was one of the few things he and 'Roxas' agreed on.

_"Sora, how can you speak to Roxas?"_

_"What do you care? You just want him to dissapear anyway."_

_"Because it's interesting Sora, your interesting."_

Sora laughed, and the paper in his hand became scrunched up. He let it drop to the floor without even looking at it once. He was helpless at times like this. The hysteric boy, who had no clue about what he was doing, sitting in an empty room. Time went quickly.

* * *

"What?" Kairi repeated to Riku. Riku sighed.

"I know we don't go in the canteen for lunch normally but I really want to today, please?"

"What for though?" Kairi repeated. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Are you coming or not?" Riku asked, turning from her and walking off towards the canteen. Kairi followed him curiously. She followed him all the way to the back table. The table nobody sat at anymore. The table Sora used to sit at.

Kairi stared at him with wide eyes.

"Riku... You've seen Sora haven't you?" She asked him, thinking of no other reason for him to want to sit at their table. Riku smiled.

"I just wanted to sit here, I mean what do we have to fear?"

"Riku, Sora beat you up! If that red haired man hadn't stopped him you might have been really badly hurt, even killed!" Kairi wispered sadly. It was a topic that had been long forgotten.

"Kairi that wasn't Sora! That was that other... boy... Roxas..." He said slowing down until he stopped. He had to get rid of Kairi.

"Hey Kairi didn't Selphie want to see you earlier?" He suddenly asked, making it up on the spot and hoping Kairi would be naive enough to believe him.

"Huh? No, I don't think so..."

"Really? Oh I must've imagined it." Riku sighed, coming up with more. "I mean Selphie has nothing important anyway... Which reminds me she went to visit somebody at the hospital yesterday, and Sora was only ment to be in three months so he'll be out soon... Who did she see?" He looked at her calmly, seeing his scam working perfectly. Kairi lost all colour in her face and ran out of the canteen, pushing Namine out of the way. Namine stared at Riku, walking over to the table and sitting on the end. Riku kicked under the table.

"Ow..." Somebody said, getting up from under the table. The hooded boy sat opposite Riku, leaning on the wall. Riku smiled.

"Welcome back Sora, how're you feeling?"

* * *

_The boy calling himself Roxas punched the silver haired boy again. Axel dropped the book he was holding, 'The stupid red-haired pyro's guide to where babies come from and more', and ran over to the boys._

_"Hey, hey stop that!" He shouted, attracting the attention of the librarian. He grabbed Roxas' wrists, holding them high above the boy's head. Roxas screamed and kicked at the man holding him captive. He turned his haid and stared into the bright green eyes. Axel stared back at the cold, distant blue ones. Roxas smiled slightly before 'they' came. _

_Neither Roxas nor Sora had seen school again for a long time after that._"I feel like a nutcase for hiding under the table and a coward for not being able to tell Kairi I'm back. And I'm scared because she's drawing me and is listening." Sora sighed, pointing to Namine who was indeed drawing them.

* * *

"If you like I could tell Kairi your back?" She asked innocently. Sora nodded, making Riku smile.

"And tell her that he's here with me." Riku added.

"Will do." Namine smiled, standing up and leaving. Riku laughed as Sora turned back to him. Riku grabbed the boys hood and pulled their heads closer together. Sora stared into Riku's eyes. He was scared and Riku liked it. There was a hint of something else in those blue eyes. Something staring at him with a deep anger. Something bursting to come out. Riku let him go and Sora's hood fell off. He stared at Riku with his mouth open. He hadn't seen Riku in ages and he'd missed Riku's akward way of showing his affection. But it also reminded him of what he was told. Riku met Roxas. Suddenly he heard footsteps running towards him fast and the next thing he knew he was hugging Kairi.

"Oh Sora it's true! You did come back!" She wispered gently. Sora pulled his hood down over his eyes but let her see him smiling. All his anxieties died away slowly here.

"Uh.. Yeah I came back last week actually... I was scared this morning about coming back. I wasn't sure if you'd still be ok around me..."

"Sora, we're best friends, all three of us," Riku told him. "So why would we not still love you?" Sora stared at the inside of his hood, lost in thought as Kairi released him from her death hug.

"Because I hurt you didn't I?" Sora asked quietly, looking up so fast his hood returned to it's place above his eyes. He was crying. Riku and Kairi looked at eachother and shrugged.

"Well that's what we've been arguing about... But neither of us think it was you who hurt me... Just something else..."

"Roxas." Kairi sighed. Sora leaned against the wall next to him and wiped his tears away.

"Hmm... "

The bell rang and Kairi got up. Riku looked round her, at the giant clock on the far wall.

"Sora," Kairi asked. "Are you coming to lesson with me? We have music together."

"Music? I'd like to go to music." He smiled. Riku left the canteen quickly. Namine grabbed his arm as he walked past her and down the slope towards science. He turned to her, Namine wasn't the sort of person to annoy him for no reason.

"What does he have next? That boy? Roxas?" She asked calmly. Riku laughed.

"His names Sora, sorry if we confused you, and he's got music with Kairi."

"So he'll be in our class?"

"What? Oh yeah your in Kairi's form and music class... Yeah that means he'll be with you." Riku paused. "Why do you care?"

"Oh, no reason. Just curious." Namine replied cooly before walking off, leaving Riku completely confused.

* * *

Sora turned to leave the classroom when Namine wlaked into him. He stared at her and turned back into the classroom. He sat next to Kairi and began breathing heavily. Kairi put her arm around him as Namine sat the other side of him.

"Oh Sora," She wispered quietly. "It's alright- Everybody will stop looking soon."

"It's not that Kairi..." He wispered. "I just don't like relective things."

Namine suddenly tapped him on the shoulder.

"It's alright, you'll get over you Catoptrophobia one day."

Sora smiled. "Yeah, sure I will." He said having no clue exactly what she meant. Namine gave him a pencil.

"Here, just concentrate on the pencil and forget about whatever's bothering you." Sora did as she said until Kairi spoke.

"Namine you are so creepy."

Namine laughed quietly. "I suppose you could say that."

"I think your brilliant!" Sora wispered. Kairi's face went red with envy. Namine noticed quickly and turned away, grabbing a music sheet as they were passed round. She began to play on the keyboard.

"What're we playing?" Sora asked as Kairi got them sheets. Namine smiled.

"Hikari, it's by Utada Hikaru." Sora nodded at her words and laughed. Kairi came back and immediatly hugged him.

"Your laughing!"

"I can't play without my guitar Kairi! You play the flute and you keep that in your bag anyway. Namine's keyboard is kept here but my guitars at home! And I tuned it perfectly!"

"Well why don't you just listen to me play? Or you can try if you want?" She offered but Sora was completely uninterested.

"No thanks Kairi, I'll just ask to go play the drums instead."

"You won't be able to, they're up in the hall still. From the talent show last week." Namine informed him. Sora leaned back on his chair.

"Well I'll listen to you two play." He sighed, finding his music lesson to be extremely dissapointing. Kairi squeeled happily and signaled for Namine to begin. The girl smiled back at her and together they played for their friend...

* * *

Riku stared at the clock, not caring about science. His best friend was back in school and he just had to be a year older than him! It was fine as Sora was with Kairi and Namine but the girls were both... annoying to be nice. Namine was too smart and akward to understand and Kairi was loud and pathetic. Maybe Sora saw it differently but he was sure they'd still annoy the boy like hell. Riku was worrying more than that though. He understood Sora better than anybody else. He knew why Sora spent so long away from school. It wasn't just that 'other self' of his. Sora's heart hurt. It wasn't something Sora would ever want to do- hurt a friend. No matter how much proof Sora was given that it wasn't his fault Riku was hurt he knew Sora wouldn't understand. He knew what he'd say.

_It's still a part of me!_

Riku knew he was correct but he couldn't bring himself to accept it like that. Sora was too good a person to have such a demon. A demon that could hurt people so bad...

* * *

"Come on please come with me!" Axel begged as Demyx played his sitar on his bed. The man sighed.

"The boy's just gonna run away from us! Why bother? Besides I wanted to thank Zexion for the book..."

"But it'd be so scary going on my own! Come on! I'll set you a date up with Zexion!" Axel offered. Demyx went red.

"I don't like him like that Axel! Geez!" Demyx cried out as he stopped playing the music and looked the red-head in the eyes.

"Ok, if you say so." Axel smiled. "I know your lying Demyx, and I'm gonna tell if you don't come with me! And not just any old person- I'll tell Zexion and Marluxia! Mar-Mar loves to gossip after all and Zexion will be furious! You'll be kicked out of the house."

"B-Bu-But... You wouldn't? I'll tell them about how you love some little kiddy. Think of how they'll react to that!" Axel shrugged.

"I don't think it would shock them somehow." Demyx jumped off his bed and slipped into his black trainers. His rockstar looks complimenting his personality. Axel smiled.

"You'd better not say a word." Demyx told him as he let Axel leave the room first. Axel smiled back at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Axel waited outside the gates. He recognised the silver-haired boy as he passed by him. The boy was with two girls and was looking over his shoulder at the two men. Demyx waved to him.

"Have you seen an emo looking guy around here? We're trying to find him." He lied. The silver-haired boy shook his head and left with the girls. Axel laughed rudely.

"That's the boy who got beaten up by the cute boy." He informed an oblivious Demyx. Time went by and Demyx grew extremely bored. But at 4:15 the boy they were after finally left the building. Axel pulled the wannabe rockstar along. Demyx followed curiously, suddenly interested in what his friend was planning. Axel casually walking past Sora before turning around and winking to Demyx.

"Hey, Sora! I saw you this morning right?" Axel asked. Sora turned and stared at him for a while.

"Do I know you?" Sora asked suspiciously.

"You bumped into me this morning." Axel answered. "Name's Axel, got it memorized?" Sora nodded before waving to Demyx who waved back dumbly. Axel rolled his eyes.

"He's Demyx." Axel smiled but to his dismay Sora turned and began walking away. He ran up to him, followed by Demyx who was humming a strange tune. Sora began walking faster but the men were faster than him at any rate.

"I was in the libary the day you were with your silver-haired friend." Axel began until Demyx kicked him. Axel turned to see his friend was shaking his head. Axel nodded. It wasn't a very good way to start a conversation at all. Sora looked at the floor.

"Really?"

"I'm sorry it's none of my buisness... I was just curious about Roxas is all..." Sora growled quietly.

"Your right, it's none of your buisness. I don't even know you!" Axel smiled, his little Roxas was shining through.

"Roxas?"

"WHAT?!" The blonde-brunette boy cried. Axel grinned.

"I've been dying to meet you again. Would you like to come out with me at the weekend?" The boy punched him in his privets. Axel fell to the floor.

"No. Now leave me alone!" And leaving Demyx to take care of Axel the boy ran off. Demyx shook his head.

"Tut, tut. Now that was smart. Your little phsyco hit you below the belt."

"Yeah," Axel laughed. "And I'm gonna get him down there too... somehow."

* * *

"Sora?!" His mother called as he stormed upstairs. She ran after him but he came too close to punching her for her to follow any further. She went back to the hall and picked the phone up. She dialed in a number.

"Hello? Is that Dr. Ansem? Yes, it's Sakura, how'd you guess? Is that so? Yes, well, Sora's become Roxas again... What shall I do?"

* * *

Roxas sat in the cheery bedroom that he could call his but wouldn't. He didn't dislike it, it just wasn't his style. He closed his eyes. Sora was yelling in his head again. The boy had gotten stronger to remain contious while he wasn't in control.

"What did you do to that man?! You saved me but you didn't have to hurt him like that!" The boy was screaming. "I hate you! You hurt everybody! Everybody!"

"I didn't mean to." Roxas answered, curling up into a ball on the boy's bed. Tears rolled down his face. "I really didn't mean to."

* * *

The night was dark and Riku sat at his window. With paper on his lap he wrote.

_Night of Dark,_

_Bring back my light,_

_Roxas please leave,_

_Us alone tonight._

_Sora, my love,_

_Be mine tonight._Sora opened his eyes to see he'd been tucked into his bed. It was 9pm but he didn't care. He got up and noticed the bottle of tablets on his bedside table. He frowned.

* * *

"Mom, what're tablets doing in my room?"

"The doctor said to make Roxas take them. You then fell asleep." She replied to her son. "Now please go back to sleep."

Sora didn't get back in bed though. He sat by his window, looking down the road. Riku's bedroom light was off but he could see the fiant glow of the lamp. He smiled.

"Goodnight Riku. Sweet dreams."


	2. Chapter 2

Duel Personalities

**Duel Personalities**

**Sora has a duel personality. One part is Sora, the other is Roxas. Riku loves Sora but Axel loves Roxas. Kairi loves Sora but Namine loves Roxas.**

**What could possibly go wrong?**

Sora woke up on Tuesday morning and smiled. For sleeping in such an annoying place as a window, he'd had a pretty good night's sleep. He got up and found a clean shirt and trousers and got changed into a clean school uniform before he went downstairs. The phone rang as soon as he was at the bottom. He looked at he number.

"It's Riku, I'll pick up." He told his mother who was in the kitchen doorway. She nodded.

"Hey Riku." He said cheerfully. Riku replied equally cheerful.

"You picked up! I take it your coming into school then?"

"Yeah, even have music again today so I'll have my guitar on me."

"I heard..." Riku started. There was a pause.

"You heard?"

"Yeah, Kairi was going on about it... Kairi and Namine. They had a sleepover apparently."

"Really? What were they saying?"

"Well Naminesaid to remind you to bring your guitar and then Kairi began ranting about how good you play."

"Well you know that already right Riku! I still remember the song I made for you!"

"Thank you then. I'll compose one for you one day. A whole song-I'll sing and play guitar and, well, you'll have to play drums for me I suppose. Or Namine could do it all on keyboard. The drum bit I mean."

"Riku... Would you come get me this morning? I actually have to tell you something."

"I'd love to!"

"Thanks, I have to go now."

"See you in a little bit."

"Yeah." Sora said putting the phone down. He leaned against the wall. Riku was the only one he could tell... or could he? After all Riku would try to stop him.

"Mum?" He called hearing her shout a reply. "I'm going out at the weekend alright?"

"Alright."

Sora smiled. No, Roxas smiled. Slowly he began to dial numbers.

...81384

* * *

Axel picked his cell phone up. He didn't know the number.

"Oooh, somebody new!" He laughed. "Hello?!"

"It's... me."

"Who?"

"It's Roxas." Axel stared ahead of him.

"How'd you get my number?"

"Guessed.

"Ok..." Axel said rather creeped out by his physic sweetheart but pulled himself together quickly. "So about Saturday, you wanna go to the park?"

"Yes please." Axel's smiled.

"Just us or friends?"

"I'd prefer for it to be just us. Besides I don't have anybody I can trust, and they'd never let me come here as Sora."

"Alright, would you like me to come see you again after school?"

"No. Riku'd take Sora home, I just know it."

"Oh, I see... who's Riku then?"

"The silver-haired kid. The one you stopped me from killing."

"You really wanted to kill him?" There was a pause.

"I've got to go now. Sora's waking up."

"I love you." Axel yelled down the phone just before the dreaded beep sounded, meaning that the call had ended. Axel grinned wildly, running out of his room and past Demyx. He took after Axel.

"Hey Axel, why the rush?" Demyx asked, ans both of them stopped running. Axel laughed triumphantly.

"My dear Demyx, unlike you my love has returned their feelings and we're going on a date."

"I told you I'm not like that." Demyx flushed red making Axel smiled even greater.

"Sure, but back to me now. Roxas guessed my number right!"

"Lucky guess??" Demyx asked. Axel nodded.

"Luxord would love the kid. But right now we need to find Mar-Mar."

"My name is Marluxia!" A guys voice said. Axel and Demyx turned around to see the pink-haired man standing there in jeans and a short-sleeved white hoodie. Axel grinned.

"Mar-Mar! Oh please would you do me a favour?" Marluxia raised an eyebrow.

"Demyx please remind Axel of my terms." Demyx nodded.

"Axel he won't listen if you call him that." Demyx stated before Axel landed a punch on him. Demyx yelped. "Axel! I wish you wouldn't always hurt me if I say something for somebody else."

"Marluxia, would you be able to lend me your sleeveless black hoodie thing?" Marluxia blinked.

"Yeah, sure?" Marluxia said before looking at Demyx. "If you wanna wear it I suggest a red tank top underneath, slightly longer and Demyx' black 'showtime' trousers- the ones with the studs around the belt bit."

"Thanks!" Axel laughed before noticing Demyx was wearing the trousers Marluxia mentioned. He jumped on Demyx's back and pinned him down.

"Axel you fat lump! Get the heck off of me! Hey, hey, stop pulling my trousers! NO!"

* * *

Sora rubbed his eyes as the doorbell rang. He answered the door and smiled.

"Hey Riku, how're you doing?" He asked as Riku leaned close to him again before taking his hand instead.

"Come on, got your guitar?" Sora held his guitar case up and grinned.

"Yeah, let's go." Sora said as Riku led him out the door and down the garden. Sora felt comforted. They went down the road and began talking again.

"So, Sora, you wanted to talk to me?" Riku asked quietly and slowly. Sora blinked.

"Oh, yeah... Roxas took over yesterday." Riku's mouth fell open but he said nothing. "This man was pestering me and Roxas hit him."

"Is the man alright?"

"Hmm, Roxas was talking to him this morning." Riku gasped furiously.

"How?!" Sora suddenly put a finger to the older boys lips. Riku stopped speaking and looked Sora in the eyes. Sora leaned in and Riku leaned in also. Riku felt hot. He'd wanted this for so long but Roxas had stopped them.

Their first kiss.

* * *

Namine sighed as Kairi sat by the mirror doing her hair. Kairi turned around.

"What's the matter with you? Your all down for some reason."

"Hmm.." Namine began quietly. "I can't stop thinking of something."

"You got a crush?" Kairi asked, desperate for some gossip, and to know her friend wasn't after the same guy she was. Namine went red.

"I-I suppose. You remember that Day Roxas.." Namine began, knowing Kairi did she skipped. "I think I've developed a crush on him."

Kairi's eyes widened. She was angry, so very angry.

"Well Roxas is dead! Roxas is never ever coming back! Never! Roxas is dead and Sora doesn't love you! Sora barely knows you! Sora is mine!" She screamed, leaving Namine feeling smaller than ever. The blonde girl grabbed her bag and ran out of the house. Kairi sighed and felt tears in her eyes. She hadn't yelled at Namine in years. There was never a real reason. Naminewas too gentle.

* * *

School was awkward for everybody. Namine wouldn't talk to Kairi, she'd simply doodle in her notebook or sit sketching in her sketchbook. No matter how hard she tried Kairi couldn't get anybody to smile. Sora was too busy thinking about Roxas and Riku was too busy worrying. The day went slowly until 2nd break...

"Namine?" Namine looked up from her drawing. Kairi sat next to her in the art classroom. Sora and Namine would be in here next lesson anyway.

"What is it Kairi? Something wrong?" Namine asked, not a single ounce of anger or bitterness in her voice. Kairi nodded.

"About this morning, I'm sorry. I was just..."

"Shocked?" Namine finished. Kairi smiled and the two girls hugged.

"Friends?" Kairi asked. Namine nodded.

"Forever."

* * *

Riku wondered the music corridor and smiled. A familiar tune filled the air. Following the music Riku stood outside one of the small practise rooms. He quietly opened it to see the boy with his back to the door. Sora was playing his guitar. Riku frowned.

"Sora?" Sora turned and smiled. His face was red.

"R-Riku... Hi..." The boys couldn't look each other in the eyes.

"There's a problem... I can't walk home with you... I've got a detention. Sorry, forgot to tell you." Sora frowned.

"Well that's ok. I'll walk home with somebody else." Sora's eyes, for just a second, scared Riku. Their blue was dazzling and abnormal...

* * *

Demyx frowned as he sat in Zexion's jeans in the library.

"I can't believe he stole my favourite trousers." He complained. Zexion nodded as he put a book on the shelf.

"Lucky my room was there." Demyx nodded and fell onto his back.

"Zexionyour too kind but even you can't replace my favourite pair of black jeans." Demyx suddenly jumped as music filled the air, Zexion turned and looked at him.

"My phone, tell them I'm unavailable." He said plainly and went back to his books. Demyx smiled.

"Trusting me with your phone, shall I feel flattered or like a secretary?" Demyx asked before picking up the phone.

"Hello, this is Organization XIII," Demyx paused, wondering why it was called 'XIII' when there were 12 of them living in the mansion. "Anyway, this is Demyx speaking on behalf of Zexion who is not available. How may I help you?" He listened to the voice on the other end of the line.

"Do I know you? I recognise your voice?" He listened again. "Oh, hiya Roxas. I'll be there at 3:15, see you then? Perfect."

Zexion raised an eyebrow as Demyx put the phone down.

"Roxas? 3:15?" He asked, Demyx nodded.

"It's that boy who beat Axel up. I'm going to pick him up from school." Zexion nodded in response to Demyx explanation. Suddenly he felt rather annoyed by a simple fact.

"And how'd he get _my _number?" Demyx paused and shrugged.

"You know, I have no clue."

* * *

Roxas waited outside the gates nervously. Kairi was with him.

"Oh come on Sora, what's wrong?" Roxas smiled at her the best he could. He'd wished he'd given her the slip better now.

"Nothing, Kairi, nothing." Kairi grabbed his face and looked at him in a way that made Roxasfeel like he'd been found out. Well it wasn't his fault Sora had fallen asleep.

"Sora you seem different somehow..."She muttered to him as he laughed nervously. She suddenly smiled. "Oh My God, you dyed your hair!"

Roxas stared at the girl in disbelief when he spotted two men walking up the road. He scanned them. One he knew was Demyx, from his strange haircut and rockstar looks. The other he didn't know. They had a sort of blue hair that covered one eye and wore black and red clothing. A kind of emo fashion. Roxas smiled.

"Demyx! Hey Demyx!" He called, running to the older man and leaving Kairi on her own. Kairi gasped and ran after him.

"Sora, wait up!"

Demyx smiled at Zexion as Roxas stood infront of them smiling. Kairistood behind Roxas and smiled at the men.

"Hi there, I'm Kairi, Sora's friend." Demyx looked at her and laughed.

"So what're you doing here?" Suddenly Demyx realized how stupid his words were and went red. He'd made an idiot of himself. "I mean... Go away? Please?"

"What? Sora who are these guys?" Kairi asked desperately, tugging on Roxas' arm. Roxas smiled.

"Don't worry Kairi, go wait for Riku on your own. I have to go with Demyx and..." Roxas paused and stared at Zexion. Demyx laughed.

"He's my friend Zexion. He doesn't talk much."

"But I can." Zexion stated but Roxas smiled. It didn't seem possible. Roxas noticed Kairi was still attached to his arm and sighed, grabbing Sora's guitar.

"Hey look chick, I ain't Sora. you see this guitar too? Well if you don't let go in 5 minutes it's going to hurt you alot." Kairi backed away and ran back to the gates. Slowly Roxas left with the two men and Kairi's head was spinning.

* * *

Roxas smiled as Demyx hummed a gentle melody. Zexion was looking at something on his mobile and smiling (Or what Roxas assumed was smiling, it was different to the man's other frown at any rate) and Roxas felt strangely at home. Demyx suddenly gasped. His two companions stared at him.

"Roxas! I almost forgot, how'd you know what number to ring me on? I mean you called for me but on Zexion's phone." Demyx asked. Zexion nodded.

"Don't call me again."

"Well," Roxas began, pausing for a moment or two. "I just guessed, I just took Sora's phone out and concentrated on you while my fingers ran over a number. I then save the number to Sora's phone once I know who's it is."

Demyx grinned as Zexion sighed, though he was impressed there were so many that that way of finding somebody could've gone wrong. Roxas smiled kindly, he was almost home.

"Gah-" Demyx stopped and turned to Roxas who'd fallen to his knees, holding his frowned.

"Are you...?" He started, silencing when Roxas smiled at him. Demyx, though confused, simply helped the boy back up. Roxas frowned.

"I need to go now, Sora's woken up. I think he's sick or something, heaven knows. Boy's noisy though."

* * *

Sora sat in his room later that night, he hadn't dared to tell his mother that he'd let Roxas take over for most of the day or where he was allowing Roxas to go.

_"Damn right I am!" Sora screamed. Demyx blinked and Zexion stared angrily. This was bothersome._

_"You are?" Demyx asked before Zexionhit him on the head with his mobile._

_"Sora." Zexion said and Sora nodded._

_"Yeah? You guys are Demyx and Zexion right? Roxas' friends?" He asked, picking up his guitar that was on the floor. Demyx smiled._

_"Well I dunno if you could call us his friends, but I think it sounds more or lessly right." The kind man answered. Sora smiled._

_"Then this is our secret. Please keep it."_

Sora smiled. He'd never felt so glad to have another personality. For the first time in his life he'd begun to think of it as a blessing. All the people he could now meet. He loved it. The boy got up and changed into his pyjamas and went to bed. The boy became unaware of everything as he fell into a deep sleep. The boy was unaware of the blonde boy who lay awake, unable to sleep at that moment. He realized he'd made a mistake.

He'd revealed himself to Kairi. That would cause problems...


	3. Chapter 3

Duel Personalities

**Duel Personalities**

**Sora has a duel personality. One part is Sora, the other is Roxas. Riku loves Sora but Axel loves Roxas. Kairi loves Sora but Namine loves Roxas.**

**What could possibly go wrong?**

Sora woke up on Wednesday morning and frowned. Something felt wrong. Sora packed his bag and got changed. He didn't feel like eating but he couldn't think of an excuse not to. Or at least until the doorbell rang.

"Sora, you getting that?" His mother yelled to him. Sora rolled his eyes.

"I'm getting my stuff ready!" He called back, soon hearing his mother open the door. He grabbed his bag and began making his way downstairs when his mother turned to look up the stairs to see him.

"It's Riku for you dear. He's a little early..." Sora nodded, putting his shoes on and running out the door, shutting it behind him. Riku smiled at him, a very angry smile.

"Hi Sora, or is it Roxas?" He asked, Sora blinked as they set off down the road. Riku grabbed the boy by the shoulders and stared at him. "Sora did you let Roxas take over? What're you playing at? Sora do you want somebody to get hurt?"

"What?" Sora asked, trying to pushing Riku's hands away. Sora's mid was rushing. How did Riku know about Roxas taking over? Who'd told him? "Riku what're you getting at? Nobodies hurt."

"I am!" Riku screamed, letting the boy out of his grip. "I'm angry Sora, that maniac you call Roxas tried to kill me and your letting him attend school?" Sora backed away slowly as the older boy ranted and screamed before trying to slap Sora. Sora screamed.

"Riku what're you doing?! Riku!" Sora cried as Riku finally got the boy in the face. Sora landed on his side, arm grazed and painful. Tears began running down the boys face like never before. Riku fell to his knees next to Sora, he put an arm out, about to touch the boy in apology but it was too late. Sora got up and ran, ran for his life towards town.

* * *

Axel sat in the garden talking to Marluzia who was tending to the flowers. The pink haired man sang a song Axel did not recognize. The air was cool and the sky was blue... and so were those oh so familiar eyes!

"Roxas!" Axel cheered as he ran to the gates to let the boy in. Marluxia turned around and squeeled.

"Oh my, Axel you weren't kidding! This boy is cute!" Marluxia ran over to meet the boy who'd entered the garden. He pinched the younger boys cheeks and frowned. "Wet cheeks? What's this? Have you come to me from somewhere where it is wet dear Roxas boy?" Axel blinked and pushed Marluxia out of the way gently. He wiped away the boys tears.

"Marluxia, this is Sora, Roxas is his other personality; and he's been crying?" Axel asked, trying to figure it out. Sora suddenly hugged the man tightly and wept. Axel hugged him back. Marluxia sighed.

"I'll go get some lemonade, you two look like you need to talk."

* * *

Sora sat next to Axel on the steps of the mansion watching Marluxia tend to the garden. As promised Marluxia had brought them lemonade not so long ago but it had not helped Sora speak. The boy remained silent. Axel was not usually the worried type but he had never expected Sora to come to him. Roxas he expected, but no, never Sora. He wanted to put his arm around the boy but he was unsure how he'd feel. Sora was the siver-haired kid's special some-one... Wasn't he? Sora let out a long sigh and Axel smiled kindly.

"You wanna speak to me about it? Y'know I have ears, I can listen." Sora stared at the man. There was silence. Sora stared at the man's fire-like red hair and bright green eyes. He understood why Roxas seemed to like them. He took his bag off from around his shoulders and made himself more comfortable on the concrete steps.

"Riku." He wispered. Axel thought for a moment and nodded.

"The silver-haired one?"

"He hit me." Sora whispered again. Axel shook his head.

"Look," Axel sighed. "Although I hate to say this, as it means I can't keep you here to myself, you have to understand why it hurts him. I'm sure he wouldn't hurt you without a reason, the boys not stupid enough, however I'm also sure he'd never want to really hurt you. He's probably jsut feeling confused and mixed up inside. Got it memorized?" Sora nodded at the kind man and closed his eyes.

"Your right. Riku had a reason and in a way he had the right to hurt me." Axel opened his mouth to ask why but Sora continuted over him. "He's right, I should never have let Roxas take over for no reason. Roxas is... he's kind but he's sometimes violent. He very well could have hurt somebody and it would have been my fault." Axel pulled the boy into a hug and smiled.

"Roxas would never hurt your friends so long as you don't hurt his." Axel smiled. Marluxia suddenly popped up in front of them and giggled.

"Very nice Axel, who knew a bone-head like you would be able to give such excellent advise." He laughed. Axel smiled.

"Only today will I let that slide Mar-Mar. Only today."

* * *

Sora waited outside the school gates, Axel standing by his side, wearing Axel's denim jacket. He checked his watch as the school bells rang. Axel leaned against the wall and waited to be told how long it's take for this Riku-brat to come out of school. Sora then stood a little behind Axel.

"Riku'll be with Kairi and Namine. If you could maybe, get rid of Kairi for me? If she's with Riku... Namine too." Sora wispered. Axel chuckled.

"Should've given you a coat with a hood, huh?" Axel joked around as people began walking out of the school, ignoring the two men just a little way down from the gates. After a little while Axel grew impatient and sighed. Luckily something caught his eye at that moment and made him whisper Sora's name. Riku had come out of the gates, alone.

* * *

Riku looked both left and right as he left the school. A man was staring at him and it pissed him off. He was about to turn around and leave when the man gestured to Riku with his hand to come to him. Curiously he walked towards the man stopping just a few steps away. Everybody seemed to have left the area surrounding the school now, though a few small groups still hung around here and there. Riku sighed.

"And you are?" He asked, recognising the face of the man from somewhere. The man smiled.

"Axel, got it memorized, Riku?" The red haired man answered. Riku blinked and frowned.

"And how'd you know my name?" The red-haired man laughed kindly as and stepped aside to show Sora standing behind him. Riku looked away ashamed of what he'd done.

"I'm sorry." Riku looked up as Sora stepped forwards. The boy didn't look angry. He was smiling.

"Sora..." He began, pausing for a minute. "What're you sorry for? I was the one who hurt you."

"Because I also hurt you. Axel explained it. I must have upset you when I ran off.." Sora said quietly. "And when I pretended not to know Roxas was awake and... active..."

Riku smiled. He was happy Sora felt better but he was extremely envious at the red-haired man, Axel. Why would Sora go to this man? And for that matter who exactly _was_this man? Was this man the one Kairi had seen Roxas leave with? No there were two of them, but that didn't mean he couldn't have been one of them.

"Can I have a minute to thank this 'Axel' then? Alone?" Riku asked. Sora laughed and nodded. Riku walked over to Axel and took him around the corner, out of Sora's sight. He pushed the man against the wall.

"What the fuck are you to Sora? In fact, shut the fuck up." He spat at the man. "If I ever catch you with Sora again- and trust me he's naive enough to tell me- then, so help me, I'm going to hunt you down and chop you into pieces. And if I ever find you've touched Sora then so help me you won't have as nice a death and being chopped into pieces."

Axel pushed Riku away from him. He smiled mockingly towards Riku.

"Why? You wanting to touch him first? Well we'll see who get's _who _first. See-ya!!" Axel laughed as he left Riku, walking off back towards the mansion. Riku went back to Sora's side. Sora hugged him and Riku hugged him back. Even this didn't take away all of his anger though- Axel's words rang in his ears.

_We'll see who get's who first._

Axel was after Roxas.

* * *

Sora's mother smiled quietly as she watched her son from the corner of her eye. He was doing what she thought would take him years to do again. He was looking in the mirror.

Sora himself wasn't so pleased to be looking in the mirror. He was rather shocked. Roxas wouldn't show himself again, and Sora could feel it, he was to embarrassed to.


	4. Chapter 4

Duel Personalities

**Duel Personalities**

**Sora has a duel personality. One part is Sora, the other is Roxas. Riku loves Sora but Axel loves Roxas. Kairi loves Sora but Namine loves Roxas.**

**What could possibly go wrong?**

Sora woke up on Thursday morning and felt terribly sick. He took a few steps out of bed and fell to the floor. He lay with the side of his face stinging from the impact of falling on the hard wooden flooring. His mother was running up the stairs and she screamed when she saw him lying there. She sat him up and checked him over for any signs of Roxas hurting him. Sora never understood this part. Why would Roxas possibly wish to hurt Sora when they _needed _each other? (right?) He supposed it was because his mother didn't realize that, unless she did and was simply ignoring that fact, of course. His mother carried him into bed herself as he'd lost a bit of weight in hospital. She pulled the covers right up over him and left the room. He turned his head and looked at the sky on the other side of the window. It was a peaceful light blue and he could tell the air outside would be cool, unlike in his room; it was hot in his room, too hot. His mother returned to his side moments later with a wet flannel. It was cool.

"How'd you get such a temperature?" She complained. "The school rang up yesterday too, you've got some explaining to do! Why were you not in school?"

"Because..." Sora began, pausing. His mother sighed.

"Because?"

"Me and Riku had a fight. I couldn't do it- go to school. I went to another friend who took me to go apologize to Riku... We've made friends again..." Sora's mother watched her son fall asleep before quietly leaving the room. The doorbell rang a little while later. She answered it.

"Ah, Riku, I'm sorry but Sora won't be coming in today."

"Really? Why not?" The boy was obviously worried. You could see it in his eyes. You could also see something else that the mother hated.

"He's got a high temperature." She informed him, shooing him away from her house. She then wrote her son a note, leaving it by his bed before leaving an hour later to go shopping.

* * *

Sora blinked once as he woke up before he closed his eyes. He waited behind the darkness and listened. There was silence. He opened his eyes and looked over to his table to see a note written in his mothers neat writing. He sat up and read it.

_Sora_

_Gone shopping. Please don't run off or do anything stupid._

Sora smiled at the note but it wasn't stopping him from going anywhere. He picked his phone up and ran through the numbers. He then came across one that interested him. He dialed the numbers and the one on the other end picked up.

"Hello?"

"Axel, this is Roxas." Roxas smiled, Sora'd eased up on him lately and he was loving it.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Axel asked, really wishing to ask what'd happened to Sora.

"Sora has a high temerature, feeling better now. Anyway you wanna move the park to today? Now maybe?"

"Yeah! I'll just get changed quick! I'll meet you by the swings alright?"

"Sure." Roxas answered, smiling down the phone at the hyper Axel. He stopped the call and put the phone down, getting changed himself into black jeans a black t-shirt and trainers...

* * *

Roxas stared at the clouds as he swung on the swings in the park. The park itself was almost entirely empty. He watched the sky get closer and further away each time he swung. He then looked down to the ground and looked up as he reached the top of the swing. It made him feel quite ill but it was nice all the same. The the warm wind ran through his hair and sent a slight prick of heat through his body. Something red then caught his eye and he stopped swinging. He smiled and waved to the man approaching him. He looked at his clothing. He liked what he saw.

"Axel, glad you could make it at such short notice." He said kindly. Axel grinned.

"I'll always be ready for you to call, any time, anywhere. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, I got it." Roxas replied happily. Axel sat on the swing next to him. Roxas got up and sat on his lap. Axel laughed.

"You wanna do something fun?" He asked. Roxas smiled back.

"Alright, what do you have in mind?" Axel put Roxas' hands on the swings chain's and put his hands over them. He made sure they were holding on tightly when he kicked off. Roxas laughed.

"I don't feel very safe Axel..." He began as they got really high. He looked at the daytime sky. It was alot calmer than the night's sky. It felt inviting. It felt like

"Roxas!" Axel cried holding onto the boy. Roxas blinked before he realized what had happened. He was on his side in front of the swing with Axel's arms holding him. Axel had taken most of the damage from falling off the swing from it's peak, and the peak was high.

"Axel, I'm sorry! I don't know what happened! I... I ah... I'm sorry." Roxas finsihed. Axel laughed before he saw the boys face. He rolled his eyes.

"Roxas, it wasn't your fault! People fall off of swings _all_ the time!"

"Really?!" Roxas asked, feeling slightly better about causing Axel to fall off the swing.

"Of course!" Axel went on, sitting up and making Roxas sit up with him. "Just this morning I was taking a walk and saw several people fall off of swings and they were all fine! Perfectly healthy and happy and... What's up with you?"

"Your bleeding!" Roxas screamed before he finally fainted, exhausted from Sora's weak body and from shock of Axel's blood...

* * *

Sora blinked a few times before he realized there was anybody else in the room. He screamed, sitting up. He suddenly realized that the right side of his body hurt alot. His head was pounding.

"Axel? Roxas? Huh?" He asked simply. Axel smiled, head bandaged up.

"We fell off the swings, what more can I say? Well I suppose there is one thing..." Axel laughed nervously. "I'd better explain this to your mother somehow; and I should apologize for wasting some of your bandages too."

"She'll skin you alive, my mum will..." Sora began. Axel put his hands up.

"Even if she does she'll never stop me from coming here to see you and Roxas. Got it memorized?" Axel asked kindly. Sora nodded.

"Just say you met Roxas today. She'll ease up if you act confused, as your talking to 'Sora' right now. So you know, just act dumb." Axel smiled and sat back on the chair.

"Your lucky you know Sora, you know how?" Sora shook his head. Axel smiled. "Your wanted. Even though there's something that people think is wrong with you, your wanted. Unlike me. I was abandoned as soon as my parents realized I had this strange power over fire. Demyx and Marluxia have a similar situation. Theres 12 of us together but Xemnas, our leader, insists we're all called Organization XIII. An organization of misfits."

"Organization XIII?" Sora asked, before shaking his head. "Never mind, now's not the time for a Q & A."

"It's alright." Axel sighed. "I shouldn't have even mentioned it. You know.. I was thinking."

"About what?"

"About you maybe joining the Organization?" Sora's eyes widened and he smiled.

"I would love to! But I can't... there's nothing special about me... And Riku'd never allow it either."

"What about Roxas? And I'm positive you both have some sort of skill? Like a fighting skill maybe? Xigbar's a sniper so you know..."

"Well..." Sora thought for a while before an idea came to him. "Me, Riku and Kairi have these 'keyblades'. They're key shaped swords. Do they count?"

"They sure do!" Axel exclaimed. Sora squealed excitedly.

"Then Roxas'll join you as your 13th member! I can't but he sure can! Please say you'll find a way to make your leader guy say yes!" Sora begged. Axel laughed.

"Sure thing, as your so definate on wanting to join." He said before there was a clicking sound from downstairs and Sora's mother entered the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Duel Personalities

**Duel Personalities**

**Sora has a duel personality. One part is Sora, the other is Roxas. Riku loves Sora but Axel loves Roxas. Kairi loves Sora but Namine loves Roxas.**

**What could possibly go wrong?**

Sora woke up on Friday morning. He sighed as he got out of bed and changed into his school clothes. He couldn't remember a thing after Axel left his side. He went into the bathroom and washed his face. He grabbed his bag and ran down stairs.

"Morning!" He laughed, sitting down at the kitchen table. His mum smiled.

"Glad to see your feeling better today!"

"Yeah!" Sora beamed at her as she lay a plate of pancakes in front of him, though she knew he'd leave most of them. "Hey, you met Axel yesterday right?"

"Mmm?"

"What did you think of him?" Sora's mother frowned and went to speak when the doorbell rang. Sora grabbed a handful of pancakes and ran to the door with his bag. The woman sighed.

Sora opened the door with the last two pancakes in his mouth and his shoes on. Riku burst out with laughter.

"Sora! Oh my days, what a welcome! Take it your feeling much better, huh?" Riku laughed. Sora munched the last of the pancakes as he shut the door behind him and nodded.

"Much better thanks!" Riku smiled as Sora hummed to himself. The younger boy then looked at Riku more seriously.

"Riku I don't get you." Riku blinked at the statement, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... When I came back you weren't scared. I thought you'd hate me."

"Why do you keep bringing _that_up?" Riku asked. Sora shrugged.

"I still feel guilty." Sora sighed. Riku pulled him close to him and walked with his arm round the younger boys neck. Sora gently placed his fingers with Riku's and the two held hands. "Sorry."

"For what?" Riku asked, still not understanding what was on Sora's mind. Sora shook his head.

"You'd get mad." Sora wispered. Riku gave a half hearted giggle.

"No I wouldn't." He said, though he was unsure.

"Yeah you will."

"Sora just tell me." Riku demanded. Sora smiled.

"I went to see Axel yesterday." Sora whispered. Riku took the blow well. "And he went to the park with Roxas."

"Whaaaaat?" Riku whined. Sora laughed.

"Told you you wouldn't like it!" Riku shrugged.

"You wanna wall into school holding my hand around your neck?"

"Fuck no! Riku your so nasty, people might think I caught cooties from you!" Sora laughed, wiggling away from Riku and running through the school gates. Riku shook his head, smiling.

"Sora, your so cute."

* * *

Kairi sat with Sora in English that day, Namine on his other side. The class had a substitute for the hour and nobody felt like working so the three sat at the back doodling in their notebooks.

"Sora..." Kairi said, showing him a picture she drew of him and her holding hands. Sora grinned.

"Woah! You _must _be Namine's sister! Your pretty good at art!" He then showed her his drawing of Riku and him on the swings in the park. Kairi mentally took the blow that he didn't include her in the picture. Namine looked at the picture.

"Sora, your really good at drawing. I thought you said you couldn't draw well before?" Namine said in her soft whispery voice. Sora blushed.

"I suppose the pictures ok... I didn't think it was that good."

Sora looked back down at his work. Kairi stuck her middle finger up at Namine who stuck her tongue out at her Kairi. Sora looked up at the girls and then back at his work. Girls, he'd never understand teacher then came to the back and the girls swiftly took out their work. Sora looked up as the teacher looked at his work.

"Sora, I hardly believe that _this_is your English work." He said ripping it out of Sora's notebook. Sora stood up.

"Give that back! I swear you'll regret pissing me off!" Sora yelled. Namine noticed the boy seem to change into a different guy. The teacher began to rip the page when Roxas's hand grabbed the man by his throat.

"I fucking warned to you stupid cunt! What the fuck do you think your doing? Tearing up Sora's work!"

"Sora's work?!" The teacher coughed. Roxas nodded.

"You think Sora'd have the nerve to kill you dip shit? Name's Roxas, got it memorized?" He asked, knowing it would be what Axel would say. Roxas dropped the man and watche dhte man as he rubbed his throat. Roxas turned to Namine. She blushed deeply. He came closer and stared at her, scanning her.

"You seem trustworthy, please look after Sora's belongings."

"O-OK!" Namine whispered as Roxas walked out the room, kicking the door as he left. He walked down the corridor and found Riku's classroom. He knocked on the door. A female teacher came to the door and smiled.

"What is it Sora sweety?" She asked. Roxas stared at her, death in his eyes. A shiver went down her back.

"Roxas. I need to speak to Riku, so somebody knows where I'm going." He muttered. The lady walked out the room, leaving the door ajar.

"Are you sure you want Riku? You know you tried to hurt him alot once." Roxas nodded at the teacher. She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Ok, I'll go get him for you. Will he be leaving school with you?"

"Maybe." Roxas whispered. The lady left and Riku came out with his bag. The two boys walked down the corridor and out of the school together without speaking. Riku soon broke the silence when they were down the road.

"Where're we going?" He asked. Roxas blushed.

"Nowhere much... Just wanted to go see Axel is all..."

"And I had to come because?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow. Roxas frowned.

"I still feel guilty." Roxas sighed. Riku's eyes widened at the word from the boys mouth. Riku looked away and let Roxas continue. "Sorry."

"For what?" Riku said, feeling like he'd already had this conversation.

"Well promise you won't laugh."

"I won't."

"Promise."

"Roxas, just tell me." Riku demanded. Roxas smiled.

"I wanted to apologize for hurting you and for not trusting you. Your a truely good friend!" Riku smiled and took the boy's hand.

"Thanks... I suppose... I forgive you I mean." He said, blushing. Roxas then led Riku to some grand gates. Riku stared through them, amazed that Roxas knew of such a place. There was a pink haired person in the garden. Roxas called out to them.

"Marluxia! Marluxia! I came to see Axel, is he home? I brought a friend!"

"A friend?" Riku whispered. Roxas nodded. The pink haired person came over and opened the gates, pulling the two boys inside so he could lock them immediately.

"You brought your friend! Oh what sexy silver hair my dear!" Marluxia squealed delightedly. Riku blushed. "Oh and what pretty eyes! But my, my, my! Hidden behind a fringe! Your as bad as Zexion, please don't say it's fashion nowadays?"

Roxas took Riku's hand and pulled him away from Marluxia. Marluxia gasped.

"Please don't so that Marluxia, I need him to stay in case Sora becomes stronger than me again." Roxas smiled before pulling Riku into the building. Riku stared at his friends other self and smiled.

"Thank's Roxas."

"That's ok, any friend of Sora's is a friend of mine, after all." Roxas then knocked on a door with 'Library' written on it. The boy Roxas knew to be Demyx came to the door.

"Erm... Roxas? No the silver haired kinds here! Sora?! Roxas?! Zexion!" The boy called, going red in the face. A emo-style boy came to the door. Zexion gave the book he was holding to Demyx and pointed to a bookshelf. Demyx went to put it away.

"Axel's room, 8th door on the left, 1st corridor on the right, 3rd floor, Roxas." Zexion said without needing to be told. Demyx gasped.

"Oh man Zexion, you are too smart! How'd you know what he wanted?" Demyx asked. Zexion slammed the library door and turned to the boy.

"What I wanna know is what you want..."

* * *

Roxas and Riku followed Zexion's directions to a door with 'Fuck Off' scribbled on a note and stuck to it. Roxas opened the door and walked in, Riku felt a drop of sweat run down his forehead. This was so wrong to him. He sat in a chair by the window as Roxas inspected a sleeping Axel. The boy got into the bed next to the man and lay with his arm over the red-head's chest. Axel opened one green eye.

"Roxas! Good to see you sweetie..." He mumbled, pulling the boy so he was on top of him and looking down at Roxas's face. He then cuddled Roxas. Roxas smiled and cuddled back.

"Morning sleepy head. Riku's in the room as my bodyguard so no funny business."

"Like I'd try that." Axel said sarcastically, rolling over so Roxas was underneath him. He pulled the covers over him and kissed the younger boy. Riku pulled the covers off of them.

"Told you you couldn't do that!" Roxas giggled as Riku went back to the window. Axel sighed and jumped out of the bed, rubbing the creases out of his black shorts and out of his black tank top. Roxas walked over to him and hugged him.

"I love you Axel, but you need to understand theres one person I love more than you."

"It isn't that silver haired git in the corner is it?" Axel asked, rather disappointed. Roxas shook his head.

"I don't mean love like that Axel, but you'll never like up to him like that. I mean Sora, Axel." Axel smiled and held the boy close. Riku listened carefully, wondering what Roxas was on about. "But at the same time I feel kinda sad, Axel... I'm trying to pull him to you because I love you but he loves Riku and he isn't trying to pull me towards him at all!" Roxas wept, crying suddenly. Axel gasped.

"Oh my god! Stop crying! Why don't you stop pulling too and see where you both wanna go? Your the same person at heart, got it memorized?"

"Yeah but I don't know what happening Axel!" Roxas wept, Riku stood up, unsure as to what to do. "Sora's really sick!"

"What do you mean sick?!" Riku asked loudly, not realizing how red he'd gone. "Is he alright?! Roxas is this why you brought me here? Well forget it!" He shouted, running out of the room and leaving them. Roxas shook his head.

"No! Riku I didn't mean it like that!" He shouted but the boy was long gone. Axel hugged Roxas tightly.

"I know what your thinking and it's not your fault."

"His fault." The boy muttered. Axel lifted the boys head up and sighed.

"Heya Sora, long time no chat!" Axel whispered. Sora hugged him tightly.

"Roxas won't say anything. He's crying Axel and it's because of me! I'm so pathetic!" Sora cried. Axel hugged him.

"Why don't you have a nap now? I'm going to go see if I can make anything and I'll bring you something to eat, and a drink yeah?"

"Kay..." Sora whispered, crawling in to Axel's bed and falling asleep almost instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

Duel Personalities

**Duel Personalities**

**Sora has a duel personality. One part is Sora, the other is Roxas. Riku loves Sora but Axel loves Roxas. Kairi loves Sora but Namine loves Roxas.**

**What could possibly go wrong?**

Sora woke up on Saturday morning and looked at Axel who'd fallen asleep at his side. There was a glass of water and cold burnt pizza on the table next to him. Sora smiled, eyes sore from crying. He leaned over Axel and grabbed the pizza, eating it up as he tried to talk to Roxas again. Roxas seemed to be sleeping though. Sleeping or hiding.

"Is it good? I think I burnt it less than usual." Axel grinned, proudly. Sora nodded.

"I like it, it's very good." Axel blushed.

"You know, I can see why Roxas holds you so dear to him."

"Roxas holds me dear to him?" Sora asked innocently. Axel nodded. "I think... I think I hold him dear to me to. He's like a brother."

"He's a part of you, even if you can't always... understand. Your both looking for the same thing, and it's kinda sad- neither of you want to hurt each other. That's why he brought Riku here, got it memorised?"

"He wanted Riku to know I wasn't very well..."

"Exactly. Roxas doesn't hate Riku for loving you Sora- He loves him back for it." Axel said staring away from Sora and off into the distance. "You know Sora, I hold you as the second love in my life, even though there could be so many people above you and so many reasons for me to dislike you I still hold you there, in my heart. Memorized?" Sora's eyes widened.

"Second? I think I hold you... third. Yeah, I think I love you third. Riku is second."

"And I'm sure he's third for Roxas, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad." Axel admitted, blushing. Sora smiled.

"Me too. Can I stay here today?" Axel was a little shocked but couldn't refuse.

"Yeah, sure." He smiled. Sora jumped out of Axel's bed as Axel got up from the chair he'd slept on next to the bed.

"Axel I need to borrow some clothes." Axel nodded.

"So I see, can't have you in your school uniform all day, but all my clothes would be too big for you, you noticed the height difference?"

"Yeah but who'd have clothes that'd fit me then?" Sora asked. Axel thought for a minute before he shrugged.

"Ok.. You got me there but we could try Marluxia."

"He'd have kids clothes?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow. Axel shrugged.

"He's creepy enough to."

* * *

Riku took the phone off his mother and answered it with a simple hello. The news half shocked him.

"What do you mean Sora never came home last night? Huh? Do I know where he might be? Well I have a kinda idea, I'll go see myself though OK? I know the people there so they'll let me in. See you soon." He put the phone down and sighed. He didn't understand, why didn't Sora come home?

* * *

Sora smiled as he threw his school clothes in a bag Axel was letting him borrow for the day. He was happy in his slightly long-in-the-leg black jeans and his blue tank top with a hood and pockets over the stomach. Axel smiled, newly dressed himself in ripped jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt. Sora slung the light drawstring bag over his shoulder and smiled to Axel kindly. Axel smiled back.

"So where'd you wanna go first?" He asked, Sora thought to himself.

"I think I want to go to a movie first." Sora said. Axel nodded.

"Anything you wanna see?" Sora stared into space so Axel repeated himself. "Sora? Anything you wanna see?"

"Sorry, Roxas suggested something scary."

"So he's talking to you again?"

"A little bit." Sora giggled, blushing. Axel pulled the boy to his side and pinched his cheeks.

"Great! See you two'll never fall out!" Axel laughed before somebody knocked on the door. A deep and slow voice yelled at them from the other side.

"Shut up in there Axel! I don't care if you've just had sex but I don't want to be woken up!" Axel went red.

"I didn't have sex Xemnas! And I'm sorry but my friends much better now. The one you asked me if I was cooking for." The tow of them heard the man leave and Axel let out a long sigh.

"He's kinda like my boss I suppose man! Should've remembered he's not up yet.." Axel shook his head and took Sora's hand. "We're going then yeah?"

"Yeah." Sora wispered, letting Axel take him out for the day.

* * *

Riku looked around the gates and saw Marluxia come out the door of the great mansion. He half smiled.

"Marluxia, have you seen Sora? Or Roxas?" Marluxia came right up to the gates and smiled sadly.

"Sorry, you just missed them. About 10 minutes ago Sora and Axel went to go see a movie." Marluxia frowned. "It's my fault, if I'd kept them for just a little while longer you'd have seen them walking down the road."

"It's alright." Riku mumbled kindly, knowing Marluxia wasn't responsible but also knowing that he, himself, was. He began to walk off when Marluxia called his name. Riku walked back to him.

"I feel kinda guilty so I wondered if you'd like to take some flowers to give to Sora? I'll give you some of his favourite kind."

"You'd let me take your flowers?" Riku asked, eagerly. Marluxia nodded.

"What's his favourite type? An iris? A daffodil? Some poppies?" Riku thought for a moment.

"You know the ones that sometimes grow near the sea and where the paopu tree's grow? The poppy-like ones?" Riku asked. Marluxia nodded. "I think I'd like to give him some of those."

"Done." Marluxia smiled. He put his hands face up above his head and a strage breeze blew around him. Riku's eyes widened at the strange happenings. Pieces of blue and green light appeared around the pink haired guy's hands and began to piece together into a flower. Marluxia brought his hands back down and presented Riku with the flower.

"Give it to Sora, tell him that it'll never die because, I promise you, it won't."

"Thank you." Riku whispered, taking the flower and running towards town.

* * *

Axel looked at Sora as he sat in seat 13 on the back row of the cinema. He smiled.

"Sora, why'd Roxas want to come to a scary movie?" Axel asked as the lights dimmed. The boy looked up at him.

"I like the dark." He replied. Axel grinned.

"Roxas, your talking to me." Roxas smiled and leant on Axel's shoulder.

"Me and Sora... Our hearts... Axel... Axel I love you so." Roxas whispered, blushing and closing his eyes. Axel smiled and stroked the boy's cheek.

"I love you both, Roxas. I love you."

The movie began but the two of them ignored it. Roxas took Axel's hand and pulled his head down so he could kiss him on the cheek. Axel blushed.

"You needed a scary movie to kiss me? Why not a romantic movie?" Roxas pouted.

"To many people make out in those, besides their boring." Axel laughed and several people stared at him. He ignored them too.

"Roxas, I'm going to take this shirt off of you..." He whispered, putting one of his hands up the boy's shirt. Roxas stood up.

"Axel! No!" He said, people looked at the two of them and Axel took Roxas's hand, leading his out of the movie.

* * *

Riku entered the cinema and stood by the doorway, telling anybody who asked what he was doing that he was waiting for his friends. He spotted Axel come out with a boy but he knew the boy was Roxas. He took a few steps forwards when he stopped. The two had kissed. He turned around and left, tears in his eyes...

* * *

Roxas giggled as Axel led him out of the movie. Axel smiled. "Roxas! I'm so sorry." He said as Roxas let him lean in and kiss him. Roxas' gaze suddenly fell over to a silver haired boy by the doorway. The boy left and Roxas gasped. Running after him, with Axel soon following him.

* * *

Riku sighed, sat in the town square by himself. People walked passed ignoring the boy and Riku pulled his knees up to his chest. He felt tears roll down his cheeks and wiped them away with his hand. Suddenly he heard somebody call his name. He looked up to see Sora a little while away. He watched Axel catch up with Sora and Sora push him away. He stood up.

"Sora." He wispered before he repeated it louder. Sora looked at him and he saw a smile on the boy's face. He also saw the tears.

"Riku! I'm so sorry Riku! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The brunette wept. Riku held him tight and began to sway side to side with him slowly. Axel watched from a distance, smiling sadly. He turned away and began to walk home.

"I brought a flower for you Sora. It'll never die because it's powered by my love." Riku whispered, half lying. Sora smiled, taking it and looking at it. His face brightened up again and he grinned.

"Riku I love it! It's so rare too! And you found one for me, I love you damn it!" He said, kissing Riku on the cheek. Riku blushed.

"I had to get it for you Sora, you deserve it." He wispered, taking Sora's hand and leading him towards home. "Come on, your mothers worried about you."

* * *

Axel walked into the library and let out a long sigh. Demyx and Zexion turned to face him. Axel stared at them. "What're you two doing so close together?" Axel asked. Demyx and Zexion blushed.

"Nothing!" They both declared, letting go of each other and standing a few steps away from one another. Axel smiled.

"Y'know what I told you yesterday before I went to make Sora something to eat? It worked."

"Great!" Demyx cried out before Zexion poked him and pointed to Axel's tears. Demyx frowned. "Oh, not so great. I'm sorry but you know you did do the right thing."

"Yeah but I wish I didn't."

* * *

Riku watched from a small distance as Sora greeted his mother who ran to him, hugging the boy so tightly that he could barely breath. Sora laughed though and told her of Riku giving him the flower. His mother smiled and sent him inside. He followed her instruction and she walked up to Riku and frowned.

"Don't be trying to turn my boy into some sort of thing like you." She spat at him angrily. Riku stepped back, shocked at his friends sudden burst of rage. She continued. "I don't want him to go around with you or that red haired man and not being normal! He's ill enough as it is!"

"What?!" Riku screamed, neither of them realizing that Sora was stood in the house doorway. "You think that's an illness? I've got news for you, me and Sora like each-other and that's it."

"What're you two on about?" Sora asked from the doorway. Riku smiled.

"Nothing." Riku said before he turned around and left. Sora ran up to his mother and stared at her with his blue eyes. She took his hand and let him lead her inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Duel Personalities

**Duel Personalities**

**Sora has a duel personality. One part is Sora, the other is Roxas. Riku loves Sora but Axel loves Roxas. Kairi loves Sora but Namine loves Roxas.**

**What could possibly go wrong?**

**BTW:: Sorry this took so long. For a start I forgot whether I made Kairi and Namine sisters or not in this on. Then school started back up! My internet kept freezing recently and I've been a bit ... anyway. My back was torture last week anyway because I slipped over 3 times in the snow and then strained it even more playing hockey. It's so sad that I love hockey when it hurts so much. Again, this wasn't much of an excuse for how lazy I've been before all this but it's part of the reason. Thank you all for being so patient with me! Hopefully update again soon. Need to go write a history essay in 2 days though.... wish me luck. ~Deidara and Gaara fangirl xx**

Sora woke up on sunday morning and changed into some comfortable but stylish clothes. He'd washed the clothes he'd borrowed from Marluxia the day before and he wrapped them up. He put a pink ribbon around it and slid a small poppy under the ribbon with it. He took it downstairs and went to his mother who smiled.

"Returning the stuff you borrowed?" She asked, noticing the _pink_ ribbons. Sora nodded.

"Yeah, Marluxia likes flowers so I thought I'd give him a flower too, and he has pink hair to I used a pink ribbon to tie it together." His mother nodded, feeling alot less tense about the fact her son could be going out to kiss boys. She tried to dismiss the thought as Sora kissed her on the cheek and left the house but she couldn't. She knew her dreams for Sora were no longer coming true.

* * *

Sora grinned as he stood by the gates leading to the "Organization's" mansion. The man he came to see was stood in the doorway of the extremely large house. He came straight over to Sora and his pink hair flowed and bounced around him like petals caught in the wind. "What're you doing here Sora?" Marluxia asked kindly when Sora showed him the clothes. The man smiled and took them. Without another word Sora left, waving. Marluxia sighed but smiled at the same time. He knew Sora wanted to see somebody else alot more.

* * *

Sora ran down the street towards Riku's house when he dodged another person. Namine gasped and stepped back so they could avoid a collision. Sora looked at her and laughed as they both stood on the path. Namine smiled sweetly, it was funny. "Sorry!" Sora laughed, rubbing his nose in the style he did sometimes. Namine nodded.

"It's fine, neither of us are hurt." Sora smiled and nodded. Namine continued. "Anyway I saw you come up here from our house and I was wondering if you and Riku would like to come over to my house? Kairi's still trying to get her music work right so we could even practice if you'd like."

"I'd love to Namine! It sounds like it's gonna rock!" Sora grinned as the two of them began walking towards Riku's house. Namine wore a slight lush on her face and Sora smiled at it. She noticed him staring and blushed even deeper. Sora blushed gently.

"So what did you and Kairi get upto yesterday? I spent the day out with Axel and Riku."

"Well," Namine began. "We played the keyboard together like we used to when we were little and we made cakes. So not very much."

"You two are still the same as you were when you were little." Sora said. Namine laughed quietly.

"But your not, in so many ways." Sora let a simple 'huh?' escape his lips before Namine ran ahead and knocked on Riku's door. Sora frowned wondering what on earth she meant when Roxas's voice seemed to tell him. She meant he had Roxas now.

* * *

Riku opened the front door upon hearing it and blinked as he realized it was Namine. "Hey." He said plainly as Sora walked down the path from the gate.

"Hey." Namine smiled as Sora waved childishly. Riku smiled. "Me, Sora and Kairi were wondering if you would care to join us at my house?"

"Yours and Kairi's house. It's kinda rude to call it your house." Namine nodded in agreement.

"Yes, would you care to join us at my family's house?" She asked again with Sora standing next to her, pleading for Riku to come with his bright blue eyes. Riku nodded.

"Sure. I'd love to."

* * *

Sora was pretty silent on the way to Kairi and Namine's house. Riku and Namine couldn't help but worry about him as they walked infront, talking about school and small things like that. Sora however had no reason to talk about such things. He could only respond with 'Yeah, school's going well' or 'No I'm catching back up fine.' He had more important things to think about and discuss in his own head.

"I wonder what Axel's doing today. I hope he isn't too bored without us." Sora said in his own head.

_"He's going to be fine Sora, besides if you want to be with Riku then you can't be with Axel at the same time." _Roxas answered him. Sora sighed, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from Namine and Riku about the randomness of his sigh.

"Your right but still, I wish I knew what he was doing."

_"Annoying Zexion and making noise with Demyx? Either that or sleeping. He doesn't do very much." _Sora smiled as he looked up at his friends who gave him smiles. He grinned back.

"Sorry you guys!" He laughed, forgetting to ask Roxas what he _really _wanted to ask him. "I guess I just spaced out."

* * *

"I'm bored Zexion." Axel complained as Zexion ignored him and continued reading his book. Axel sighed and began attempting to get the guy's attention. Zexion, however, only looked up when the door to the library was opened and Demyx slipped in. He was dressed up as if he were going out somewhere. Axel blinked.

"Where're you going Demyx?" He asked curiously as he watched Zexion stand up and put his jacket on. Demyx smiled.

"The library Axel. I wanted to find some books on music and rent some CD's and Zexion wanted to get something or other... what was it again?"

"Something we can watch later." Zexion grinned. Demyx smiled as the emo-like boy continued. "And then we'l hit the shops and buy something to eat while we watch it, yeah?"

"Sounds great!" Demyx grinned. Axel frowned and slumped out of the room with the moodiest expression The two had seen him with in a long time, but they knew why it was and they could not help. He'd have to learn to let Sora live alittle...

* * *

Sora screamed as Kairi practically knocked him off his feet when she hugged his as soon as he entered her house. Riku and Namine carefully entered around them as Sora let Kairi sit on him laughing to herself. "Kairi you should let him breath." Namine giggled as Sora smiled at her. Kairi blushed and got up.

"Yeah. Sorry Sora, It's just been so long since you last came over!" She apologized Sora smiled and hugged her as he sat up. Riku smiled, though he had pink cheeks. Kairi smiled. "Anyway, Namine will take you up to our room right? I'll meet you up there in a second with something to eat." As she skipped away Sora and Riku followed Namine up the stairs and into their bedroom. It had been a very long time since he had last seen the girl's bedroom and he couldn't help but smile. He and Riku sat down on Kairi's bed as Namine began to clear her sketch books of her own bed. Sora suddenly began to laugh. Riku and Namine stared at him.

"Sorry!" He apologized. "It's just so funny, I never honestly thought I'd still be here right now. I mean, Namine and Kairi and Riku and me. All of us. Together, the way it used to be... Before..."

"That's silly Sora, we'd never stop thinking of you. We never _did._" Namine smiled at him as she sat on her own bed. Riku hummed in agreement. Sora grinned back, feeling better again. Kairi came back into the room and Namine moved a table inbetween the two beds. Kairi placed the tray down and she sat next to Sora as Namine sipped a drink of water on her own bed. Sora closed his eyes, he felt so lucky being surrounded by his friends. He sat up suddenly as he felt somebody shove part of a chocolate bar into his mouth. He looked to Kairi first and smiled, munching on the chocolate as Kairi laughed.

"You never expect that!? But I do it all the time!" She giggled. Namine nodded.

"She's terrible!" The sisters grinned at eachother, seeming to have a secret conversation that didn't need words. Sora laughed.

"Yeah, kairi's always terrible! I was asleep on the island once and she covered me in sea weed! And then there was this time she put a fish down my top..."

"That was a fish?" Riku asked as the two girls burst out laughing. Sora nodded.

"It was!" Kairi smiled as she watched Sora smile and laugh. She secretly wished for the moment to never end but she knew better than to be selfish. You could never keep Sora to yourself anyway. You couldn't lock him up- he was too free spirited.

"You guys are so funny!" Namine laughed. "But she still didn't beat what I did that time."

"Oh yeah!" Kairi giggled. Sora nd Riku exchanged looks of excitement.

"Tell us!" They begged spontaniously. Namine nodded, putting her drink on the table. It was like magic when she told stories.

"We were viviting some reletives deep in cold September when I saw these flowers outside. They were jsut so pretty you can imagine that I just _had_ ro go and get some! Anyway outside there was this weird shed thing and my aunt and my aunt's ex-boyfriend were in there. I didn't know alright? Anyway, I was picking the flowers when I heard them giggling inside. I was so scared but I went over to the shed and there were clothes in the doorway. I picked them up and ran into the house with them. But I didn't know they were my aunt and her ex's clothes. They ended up coming into the house naked and yelling at me. It was so funny." The two sisters and Riku laughed. Sora blinked dumbly.

"What were they doing in a shed naked?" he asked. Kairi snorted adn tried to surpress another round of giggles adn Namine smiled, not really wanting to be the one to explain. Riku sighed.

"Sora they were doing grown up activities." Sora's eyes grew wider.

"Like that game twister?" Sora asked. Riku nodded.

"Sure!" He smile. Kairi took another chocolate biscuit as she shook her head at Sora's innocence. Sora grinned.

"I so knew twister was an adult game." He muttered as his phone rang. He looked at it and let it continue ringging.

"Arn't you going to answer that?" Namine asked. Sora shook his head before gasping as Kairi picked the phone up and answered it herself. Sora sighed but smiled all the same as she put it on loudspeaker.

* * *

"Who the hell is this?" Axel asked the female voice on the other end of his phone. He didn't think his day coulkd get any worse but it seemed like it had.

"I'm Sora's secutary. How may I be of assistance?" The voice replied to him. There was the fain t sound of giggling in the background. Axel smiled.

"Good because I'm about to enter his house as he's not here, see you in a -"

"No Axel! I'm here!" Sora's voice yelled at him from the other side of the phone. Axel ginned.

"Sorry, did I say your house? I meant the liberary. Zexion and Demyx are out and I'm lonely so I'm going to do some reading. You seem kinda busy anyway. Where are you?"

"With my friends. We're kinda catching up."

"Sorry." Axel wispered as he hung up, not wanting to keep Sora from his friends, but feeling more lonely and bored than he ever had before.


End file.
